Interesante Revelación
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Mientras Gintoki intenta aprovechar las horas de ausencia de Shoyo-sensei con una siestecita, irrumpe Zura con uno de los mayores misterios de la vida. Ligero shonen-ai, comedia.


**Notas del fic:**

Bueno, por primera vez me atrevo a hacer algo de comedia con respecto a Gintama. Hace mucho que quería desarrollar este argumento pero con los otros proyectos no encontraba el espacio apropiado para dedicarme a él.

No tengo demasiado por agregar, no obstante, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta tontería tanto como yo escribiéndola.

**Disclaimer: **

Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y su desarrollo.

* * *

**Interesante Revelación**

**By: Zahaki**

Su cabeza se balanceó en el aire tras haberse quedado dormido; y en consecuencia, salió de su letargo. Gintoki apoyó de nuevo la cabeza contra la pared de madera buscando una posición confortable en la que la despiadada gravedad no le volviera a quitar su preciado sueño. Y hablando de sueño…

_¿Qué estaba soñando?_

No pudo evitar colocar los ojos en blanco ante el fastidio de no recordar qué imágenes proyectaba su subconsciente mientras "descansaba los ojos". Seguramente comía algún dulce de esos nevados que traían colores rosas por alrededor; y con ese tranquilo pensamiento, choco sus labios varias veces haciendo soniditos y degustando la azúcar imaginaria.

Buscó la forma de acomodarse y cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero un traqueteo que hizo vibrar la madera bajo él, le hizo desistir de la idea. Alarmado se preguntó qué pasaba y estuvo a nada de correr cuando de pronto vio a cierto pelinegro llevarse a media escuela por el medio y se dirigía estrepitosamente hacia su dirección. Hubiera deseado haber huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero bien sabía que la había desaprovechado intentando entender qué pasaba.

Le vio lacónico. Las mejillas de Katsura tenían un ligero matiz colorado por el previo esfuerzo y su boca expulsaba jadeos discontinuos.

El albino no reprimió el parpadear confundido, pues la seriedad de Zura había sido deformada por un gesto de angustia. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Zura?—preguntó haciendo evidente su preocupación.

Katsura Kotarou. Un _niño_ moreno de 11 años al igual que él y compañero de juegos (lo cuales la mayoría ignoraba mientras el otro hacía de _todo_), dejó de apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para mostrar una mirada reprobatoria que le descolocó por unos instantes al no entenderle.

—No es Zura, es Katsura.

Gintoki rodó los ojos. Se sintió idiota por pensar que de los labios de su compañero pudiera salir algo que ameritara importancia y disponiéndose a alejarse de su lado, se levantó buscando abrirse paso al exterior. Quizás y podría recuperar ese azucarado sueño que fue interrumpido unos momentos antes.

Su escape fue frustrado nuevamente por el azabache que le llamó con un tono menos seguro al que empleaba con frecuencia. Ya se sentía burlado por su propia imaginación y era realmente poco lo que podía perder si se quedaba a escucharle unos segundos. Sólo unos segundos...

—Tengo un problema…—dijo su compañero con el rostro pávido.

¡Cómo hubiera deseado no prestarle demasiada atención a sus palabras! Conocía que era un dramático nato y que seguramente tendría una carrera perfectamente asegurada en el mundo del espectáculo. El escuchar la palabra "_problemas_" de los labios de Katsura, podría significar que incluso no encontrara el par de su media.

—No tengo ganas de jugar, Zura—dijo con serenidad intentando huir antes de escuchar alguna posible idiotez.

—No es Zura, es Katsura—repitió, pero el albino casi no le escuchaba ya que ignorándole comenzaba a caminar fuera de la pequeña escuela hacia los cerezos. El niño moreno le tomó de la mano deteniendo su andar—. ¡Es en serio, Gintoki! ¡Algo me está pasando!

Resopló y moviendo sus pupilas de manera plana hacia su interlocutor le miró con ojos afilados— ¿Qué es?—demandó saber esperando que el otro fuera directo y acabara con aquello.

No pasó desapercibido los ligeros estremecimientos del que se negaba a soltarle la mano. Seguramente temía que emprendiera la huída y la verdad, no le culpaba. Le vio girar la vista hacia cada lado previendo que no fuesen escuchados y eso al albino, se le hizo extraño de cierto modo. Zura se mordió los labios y tras una pausa le miró con más seriedad.

—Necesito que sea a _solas_ y que nadie me vea—pidió casi a modo de súplica.

Esta vez mostró un rostro verdaderamente confundido. No podía imaginarse que podría tener tan angustiado a su compañero como para hacer semejante petición. Se compuso como pudo y resoplando con fastidio, decidió que era mejor acabar pronto con sea lo que sea que perturbara a Zura.

—Sígueme—dijo y el otro obedeció de inmediato como cordero al matadero.

Lo guío por un sendero elaborado por él mismo, entre los matorrales. No quería que nadie más supiera de su guarida cuando quería escapar de las obligaciones, pero sabía que podía sugestionar al pelinegro más adelante para que guardara el secreto. Se abrió paso a un sitio que conocía muy bien y que usaba sin que nadie más supiera.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó una vez en su refugio dejando ir la mano del otro infante—Nadie más que yo conoce este lugar—aclaró para darle confianza.

Zura vio a su alrededor unos instantes, inspeccionando la _base secreta_ de su amigo pero luego permaneció inmóvil. Retrajo el brazo para sostener su muñeca con la otra mano a la altura de su pecho.

Gintoki no encontró demasiado sentido a la barrera que el otro ponía entre ellos cuando que había sido el mismo Katsura quién en primer lugar, los había colocado en esa incómoda situación. Pero antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta o exigencia, el moreno comenzó con un tono tímido que le hizo acallar completamente. Estaba impaciente.

—He despertado con algo muy extraño, Gintoki—dijo con una seriedad realmente perturbadora.

El albino no supo cómo reaccionar, cosa que ya era demasiado decir ante su impavidez ante todo lo que pudiera proferir esa boca (y cualquier otra), pero lo cierto era que estaba algo consternado por la actitud de su compañero.

— ¿Algo extraño…?—repitió suavemente instándole a seguir.

Le vio asentir para luego deshacer el cinto de su _obi_ y abrirlo con timidez para luego liberar sus pantalones dejándolos caer. Le quedaban algo grandes por lo que desnudarse, no supuso demasiado esfuerzo. Gintoki le vio confundido sin entender qué en su cuerpo estaba anormal, además, numerosas veces se habían bañado juntos. Entornó los ojos buscando con minuciosidad algo fuera de lugar. Observó de arriba abajo notando que estaba igual que siempre, sólo que un poco más moreno por el sol del verano y las piernas un poco más largas y torneadas aunque subiendo un poco la vista _algo_ atrajo su atención.

—Está duro…—susurró Katsura temeroso, refiriéndose a cierta herramienta que usaban para sus necesidades.

El albino mostró una cara completamente consternada y Katsura al encararlo, se horrorizó ante la expresión de éste. Ya podía verse a sí mismo redactando su testamento y aunque sólo tuviera un _Yoyo_ y una _Perinola_ sabía de antemano que no le dejaría nada al amargado de Takasugi por ser tan cruel con él. Al menos Gintoki lo escuchaba, él estaba seguro de que sólo se hacía el dormido cuando le relataba las fantásticas historias de las que Shoyo-sensei le contaba.

— ¿E-es muy grave?—musitó aterrado de conocer la _verdad_.

Por otro lado, Gintoki no supo como juntó fuerzas para no azotarle una buena patada en ese delicado lugar. Ahora entendía por qué los demás le decían que Zura era una niña en el cuerpo de un chico y no, no se referían a su apariencia. Y es que el imbécil ni siquiera sabía que lo que tenía _allí,_ no era sólo para mear. Se restregó la cara con la palma abierta.

—Es normal…—respondió hastiado colocando los ojos en blanco— sucederá más seguido.

— ¡¿Más seguido?!— Exclamó alarmado— ¡¿Qué haré, Gintoki?! — preguntó tomando al pequeño albino de los hombros.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?—respondió neutral manoteando con descortesía las extremidades de Zura, deshaciendo la cercanía. Intentó desviar la mirada— Es un virus amanto. Una vez que se contagia, cada vez que te emocionas, _eso_ se pone duro—señaló sin tacto su pequeña hombría.

No tenía idea de lo que hablaba pero esa era a la lógica que a sus 9 años de edad (la primera vez que eso le ocurrió) logró descifrar al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo respondía a ciertas emociones. ¡Debía ser eso! Porque ninguno de los mayores había relatado cosa semejante en las típicas enfermedades que podían contagiarse, así que seguro era un virus amanto.

Muchas veces, incluso el suyo adoptaba esa postura erguida cuando despertaba por las mañanas o cuando veía a Zura hacer _ciertas _cosas que de una extraña manera, le hacían sentirse raro. Más sin embargo, no le había prestado atención anteriormente.

—Se tranquilizará—terminó diciendo para luego irse de vuelta a la escuela a esperar que su propio virus volviera a calmarse.

* * *

Bueno, sé que la respuesta de Gintoki fue bastante ilógica pero ¿Qué en Gintama lo es?

Quise agregar algo irracional basándome en que ambos son unos niños. Gintoki un poco mayor pero más precoz que Katsura, aún así, no dejan de ser niños. Por otra parte, Shoyo-sensei no podía hacer todo, se encargaba de muchos niños por lo que me gustó la idea de imaginarme de que éstos tuvieron que descubrir algunas cosas por sí mismos.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no me linchen.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
